Vinyl chloride polymers which are moldable into parts having a matte surface are produced by suspension polymerizing a vinyl chloride monomer or a vinyl monomer mixture mainly comprising vinyl chloride in an aqueous medium. It is known from Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. 134793/1979 to produce matte vinyl chloride polymers by adding a crosslinking agent in the form of a polyfunctional monomer having at least two ethylenic double bonds in its molecule to the vinyl chloride monomer or vinyl monomer mixture mainly comprising vinyl chloride.
The matte vinyl chloride polymers obtained by this method are often used as hoses, packings, conductor insulators, vacuum forming sheets and the like since they have rubbery elasticity and low creep. Undesirably, they are rather difficult to mold.
The recently increasing commercial use of matte vinyl chloride polymers is accompanied by a demand for higher quality. Especially for use as films and sheets, there is a need for polymers of quality in that they are effectively moldable into parts having uniform matte appearance.